


Sanctuary

by MaxilliaVeliculus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Things I Go Through, i don’t know, journal of some sorts, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxilliaVeliculus/pseuds/MaxilliaVeliculus
Summary: Just writing thoughts that come to mind as a coping mechanism or something. Probably to vent or rant about the conflicting emotions or things in/about life.





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> So, after rereading this, I realized this was pointed towards a 'special someone' kind of feeling. So, yeah, it's kinda sweet and not as harsh as the previous chapter.

They forgot about you.

No, seriously. They forgot about you. Maybe you should mention it? Or maybe they to get their attention in hopes that it was an honest mistake.

They forgot about you.

Or maybe they're busy. Yeah, that's it. Oh, wait, they're typing the chat, laughing with other people. Not you, though. 

They forgot about you.

Or maybe this was intentional. But, why? Maybe they didn't like you after you tried so hard to fit in. Maybe they hate the sound of your voice and you're too annoying for them. Maybe they just hate you and wanted to talk about you behind your back. Maybe it's because you're worthless, you don't know how to do anything, you're a stupid bitch, or that you aren't even worth the wasted time it would take to be your friend. And the worst part is that they never told you and lead you on to think that you're worth something, or even gave a damn about you. Instead...

..They forgot about you.


	2. Love and its Intoxicating Spells

The love that I have for you is extrodinary. It has no bounds, it has no limits. It's pure and very sweet. Honest and delightful. It is what everyone seeks and wants to find in their own life. I'm glad to have found it with you. I have so many things that I want to do with you and to you. When we meet, I want to jump into your arms and hug you tightly, wrap my arms and legs around you, give you endless kisses on your cheeks your forehead, your nose, everywhere. I want everyone in that airport to see how love is suppose to be; full of joy, excitement, and happiness. 

Every day brightens up when I hear your voice. It's as if nothing else matters in the world but the sound of your sweet voice in my ears like the sound of the rain on a warm, cloudy day. It makes me fall in love with you even more.


	3. Pathetic

I chased you all day. You never respond. I don’t know why I thought this was any different. There’s never a difference. 

 

You’ve made me feel completely and utterly pathetic, having to watch you message and talk to other people while I’m still waiting for a response.

 

What kind of game is this? I don’t want to play. This game hurts people. Hurts me. Don’t you even care about that?

 

I don’t think you ever have..


End file.
